Prompts
by McMousie
Summary: Short stories inspired by the yyhfanfiction community on tumblr.
1. 56

Inspired by a prompt on the yyhfanfiction community on tumblr.

#56: Kurama gets frustrated with the deer chewing on his garden, until he realizes one of the culprits is a baby.

A/N: This is a situation I can very much relate to!

"Darling, are you going to sit out here all night?" Shiori asked her redheaded son as she draped a blanket around his shoulders.

Shuichi blinked blearily up at her for a moment, then rubbed his eyes. He was slumped in the loveseat on the porch, dressed in rumpled pyjamas, his hair loose and a little ruffled. Shiori settled herself into the loveseat beside him and Shuichi adjusted the blanket so it wrapped around both of them. An almost empty cup of tea sat forgotten on the table beside him.

"If I must," he told her. "The pepper did not deter them last night."

Shiori stared out at the garden that her son meticulously tended. Unfortunately, there were now brown patches in the grass and many of the rose bushes Shuichi carefully cared for were looking dismal in the dim light from the streetlamp.

"You know, deer are a symbol of peace," Shiori told him.

Shuichi laughed quietly. "My garden looks like a war-zone," he said sourly, brushing his bangs from his face. "Most of the roses will have to be replaced."

For the past week their garden had been plagued by some unwelcome visitors. Shuichi had spent hours trying to repair the damage wrought by the deer, who seemed to have mistaken Shuichi's garden for an all-you-can-eat buffet. Irate at the destruction of his precious roses, Shuichi had tried various remedies to deter the culprits, but they returned every night.

Shuichi yawned and rested his head on his mother's shoulder. She ran her fingers absently through his long red hair. He had never been this affectionate as a young child and she had missed out on moments like these.

A shadow passing below a streetlamp caught her eye and she nudged a dozing Shuichi awake. For a moment, he looked startled. She pointed towards the left of the yard where there were now half a dozen large dark shapes moving. Shuichi stood up, intending to scare off the intruders when Shiori grabbed his wrist. A small shape had separated from the larger ones and was moving closer to the house. In the light from the porch, it was clearly a fawn.

"Oh, isn't it cute?" Shiori gushed softly.

Shuichi winced as the fawn moved to one of the still mostly intact rose bushes and began to eagerly munch on the plant. "Mother . . ." he sighed and Shiori pulled him back into the chair.

"Perhaps you could move some of your rose bushes into the backyard?" Shiori suggested.

Shuichi's shoulders slumped in defeat. His mother was leaning forward to get a better look at the ungainly fawn. "I suppose," he muttered. "But next year we will be getting a fence."

"Next year," Shiori agreed placidly.


	2. 47

Prompt #47: Kurama adopts a kitten from Kuwabara. It wants to sleep on his head, but Kurama doesn't want it to… at first.

-0-

"Ahh!" Yusuke jumped as a small, furry ball lept out from beneath Kuwabara's bed to land squarely on his foot.

Kuwabara snickered as he retrieved the mischievous kitten and set it on his bed with it's mother and siblings.

Yusuke glared at him. "It's not funny," he snapped.

"It is the third time it has happened." Kurama pointed out from his position on Kuwabara's desk chair.

A demonic gleam came into the detective's eyes as he studied his friend. "New hat, Kurama?" he asked slyly, pointing at Kurama's head. On top of Kurama's luscious red hair sat a furry, brown lump. Kurama reached up and grabbed the offender by the scruff of his neck and deposited the kitten on his lap... or attempted to. The kitten yowled in protest and attacked Kurama's hand in retaliation.

"He likes you!" Kuwabara crowed. "You have to take him."

Kurama stared at Kuwabara as he simultaneously tried to fix his hair and foil the kitten's attempt to reclaim his previous perch.

"I do not like cats," he said stiffly.

"Aw ,come on, man. I gotta find them homes. Shizuru says we can't keep them," Kuwabara pleaded.

Kurama yelped indignantly as the kitten finally succeeded in his task to reach Kurama's head and settled down to sleep.

"Well, that settles it!" Yusuke chortled. Kurama sighed and had to admit defeat, on both fronts.

-0-

Two weeks later, Kuwabara visited the Hatanaka residence for a tutoring session with the redheaded fox. Shiori greeted him at the door and happily thanked Kuwabara for the kitten.

"He's grown so much. The boys adore him," she told him. She waved him up to her son's room. Kuwabara was a familiar prescence in their home and knew his way around.

When he reached the top of the stairs, Kuwabara was surprised to see the younger Suichi exiting Kurama's room, holding something and clearly trying to stifle laughter. As he got closer, Kuwabara noticed that the object was a camera. He started to ask the boy what he was doing when Suichi put a finger to his lips, then pointed at Kurama's room. He then started back down the hall towards his own room. Kuwabara moved to the open door of Kurama's room and peered inside. The fox in human skin was slumped on his desk, head resting atop his open book.

And snoozing comfortably on top of the sleeping teenager's head was the kitten.

Both Kurama and the kitten were rudely awakened by the sound of Kuwabara's laughter.

Kurama glared at Kuwabara and bent to retrieve the kitten from under his desk where he had fled to in his fright. As he rose, he placed the cat back on his head. "Do not tell Yusuke," he said flatly, his eyes narrowed dangerously into slits.

"Of course not," Kuwabara said hastily. Though he privately thought that the spirit fox's attempt to appear threatening was somewhat spoiled by the fur ball purring contentedly on his head.


	3. 42

Prompt #42 - Yukina is cat-sitting for Kuwabara, but Eikichi disappears only to later show up in the most peculiar place.

-0-

Botan hummed happily to herself as she descended on her oar to the paved courtyard of Genkai's temple. Her boss Koenma had been in a rare good mood and decided to give her the day off. Botan had immediately left for Human World, intending to spend the day with her friend, the ice maiden Yukina.  
"Hello!" she called cheerfully as she entered the temple. "Yukina, are you here?"  
"Botan?!" Yukina hurried out into the room. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here!"  
Botan knew immediately that something was wrong. Yukina was fiddling anxiously with her clothes, fingers twisting nervously. Her eyes were wide and brimming with tears.  
"What's wrong?" Botan demanded. Yukina looked as if she would burst into tears any second and Botan really didn't want to see her friend cry. Also, Hiei might assume that she had made Yukina cry and decide to kill her.  
"It's Eikichi," Yukina said, her tone full of despair.  
"Who?" Botan scrunched up her face in confusion.  
"Kuwabara-san's cat," she said. "I was looking after her for him but now she's gone missing. I can't find her anywhere. Kuwabara-san will be so upset. I have to find her before he comes back this evening."  
Botan gave her friend a quick hug. "I'm sure she's just asleep somewhere," she told her, trying to sound reassuring. "I'll help you look for her."  
Yukina smiled at her and Botan sighed in relief. Disaster averted, at least temporarily.  
"Where have you already looked?" she asked.  
"The kitchen, the bedrooms and bathrooms, the courtyard..." Yukina said. "She normally likes to sun herself on the porch but she's not there."  
"Let's search the temple again," Botan said. "We'll do each room together and then we'll start on outside."  
The girls searched every room in the temple, looking through drawers, laundry baskets, under beds and in closets. They called the cat's name but there was no sign of the missing feline.  
The girls moved into the courtyard, searching under the porch and around the plants growing near the temple. "We don't have long," Yukina said anxiously. "Kuwabara-san will be here shortly."  
Botan frowned, feeling depressed. "I guess we'll just have to tell him the truth," she decided. "I'm sure he'll understand."  
"This is all my fault," Yukina said bleakly. "I should have been watching her more closely."  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
At the sound of the new voice, Botan squeaked and spun, losing her balance and falling ungracefully onto the cobblestones of the courtyard. From behind her, Yukina gasped, her hand covering her mouth.  
The short black-clad form of the fire demon Hiei was standing at the top of the steps glaring down at Botan. She picked herself up, extremely annoyed with him. "It's rude to sneak up on people," she told him.  
"Maybe you should be more observant," he snapped at her. "Again, what are you doing?" His red eyes flicked to Yukina.  
"We're looking for Kuwabara-san's cat," Yukina told him. "We can't find her."  
Hiei sighed. "Did you try leaving food out for her?" he suggested.  
Botan gaped at him. She couldn't believe that he was actually trying to help. She had expected him to sneer disdainfully at them and leave them to it.  
"Oh! That's a good idea!" Yukina said. "I'll go get some of her treats. We can leave them on the porch." She hurried back into the temple.  
Hiei glared at Botan. "Why is she looking after that oaf's furball?"  
Botan shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe you should ask her yourself."  
Hiei scowled, then reached up and removed his bandana. Botan took a step back, eyes widening as the jigan eye on Hiei's forehead opened, glowing malevolently purple. After a moment, he vanished. Botan was relieved. She had to admit that the evil eye spooked her.  
Yukina came back out of the temple, Eikichi's feed dish in her hand. "I left some in the kitchen, in case she's still inside," Yukina said, putting the dish down on the edge of the porch. "Where did Hiei-san go?"  
Botan was spared from having to answer when Hiei suddenly appeared between them. She stumbled backwards, losing her balance and falling onto her butt for the second time that day. She mentally cursed Hiei, hoping that he could hear her.  
Yukina's excited exclamation made Botan look up. "You found her!" she cried. She hurried forward, taking the cat from Hiei's arms.  
"It was on the roof," Hiei said. "Asleep in the sun."  
"Thank you, Hiei-san!" Yukina threw her arms awkwardly around him, trying to juggle the cat at the same time. Eikichi was now yowling in protest at the treatment. She scrambled from Yukina's arms and darted to her food dish. Yukina released Hiei and moved back, her smile now shy and her cheeks red. "it's such a relief. I've been so worried all day."  
"It's nothing," Hiei muttered. He turned towards Botan, who had gotten to her feet during the transfer of the cat. Botan was amused to note that Hiei's cheeks also had a red tinge to them.  
 _"Keep your mouth shut, woman."_  
Botan squeaked, covering her mouth with her hand. Why did Hiei always have to read her mind?  
He walked past her, heading back to the stairs.  
"Will you be staying for dinner?" Yukina called after him. "Kuwabara-san will be coming tonight."  
Hiei stopped. After a few seconds of silence he said, "I suppose." Then he disappeared.  
"Aren't we lucky Hiei-san showed up?" Yukina asked excitedly.  
"Yes," Botan said. "Actually, it's really quite suspicious. It's almost as though he knew you were upset."  
Yukina waved her words away. "That couldn't be true," she said. "Why would he have reason to worry about me?"  
Botan sighed, wishing Hiei would just come straight out and tell Yukina the truth. Things would be so much simpler.  
Yukina knelt and scooped Eikichi up. The cat had already finished the food in the bowl. "I guess you were hungry, weren't you?" she laughed. "Botan, would you mind helping me with dinner?"  
"Of course," Botan agreed. Yukina turned and walked back into the temple with the cat. Botan turned to stare back at the stairs where Hiei had vanished. "You're an idiot," she told the empty air. Silence was her only answer.


	4. 106

Prompt #106: A new villain pops up. He has taken it upon himself to use ordinary fairy tales and myths and twist them into a very horrendous reality.

-0-

Kurama's boots crunched on the dry dead leaves under his feet as he walked. Light filtered down through the branches of the trees above him. The forest was eerily silent around him.

Kurama had initially been skeptical of Koenma's request to search the forest for a strange artifact. He thought that Kuwabara, with his keen sixth sense, would have been a better fit for this mission.

He couldn't sense anything abnormal but for the last five minutes the forest had fallen silent. Kurama knew that the quiet wasn't natural and it made him nervous.

So nervous that he accidentally tripped on a tree root that he didn't see. He caught himself by pressing his hand against the bark of a trunk near him. It scraped his hand, leaving shallow red marks on his palm. He bit back a curse. He knew he shouldn't let the creepy atmosphere of this forest rattle him so much.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Kurama plunged on through the trees. Abruptly, he broke through the trees and into sunlight. He found himself in a small clearing. Dead brown leaves littered the ground in front of him, rustling in the breeze.

He took a step forward then paused. A sense of foreboding had come over him, making his blood run cold. There was something here.

He scanned the ground carefully. His eyes caught the spark of sunlight off something metallic and he bent. He rummaged around in the leaves until he found the object that had caught the sun's rays. It was a silver amulet on a black cord. Etched on it's face was the image of a rose. Kurama turned it over in his hands as he examined it. It looked old and was a little nicked on one edge.

This was the artifact that Koenma had sent him to retrieve. He was sure of it. He rose and shoved it into his pocket. He turned and almost fell over as a bout of nausea hit him. He collapsed to his knees and held his head until it passed.

When he raised his head to look around himself, he was startled to find that everything had changed.

The trees were still there but they were now green, as if it were Spring instead of Autumn. A thin, worn path led from the clearing deep into the forest, weaving between the green leaved trees.

And the birds were back, twittering in the treetops. Kurama stood and as he did so, he realised that the amulet, which had been in his pocket, was now hanging around his neck.

Anxiously he tried to tug it over his head, but some force seemed to prevent it.

This couldn't be good, Kurama thought with trepidation. Seeing no other viable option for now, he made his way into the forest, following the worn path. Perhaps it would lead him out of the forest and back to civilisation.

-0-

Kurama walked for what felt like hours. He was relieved when he emerged out of the forest. His feet were sore despite the fact that he wore sensible shoes. He found himself standing on a dirt road. There was a low wall on the other side of the road in front of him and beyond the wall was the most beautiful garden Kurama had ever seen.

He knew that he should probably follow the road until he found civilisation but the garden seemed to call to him with a siren's voice. He walked across the road and climbed over the low stone wall.

Flowers of all colours and varieties had been planted in neat rows. Every plant was in full bloom, creating a scene that seemed too perfect to be real.

A particularly healthy and fragrant rose bush caught Kurama's eye and he walked over to it.

Each deep red bloom was perfectly formed. Kurama breathed in the scent and savoured it. Roses were his favourite flower. Not only were they beautiful but he had learned to utilize them as an effective weapon. Their thorns made them more dangerous than their delicate appearance suggested.

He reached out and plucked one, bringing it to his nose.

He got no warning before a large hand closed around the back of his neck. It squeezed tightly and lifted him up off his feet. The rose fell from his hand and landed on the grass below him as he struggled in vain. Whoever - or whatever - held him was incredibly strong. His feet kicked out instinctively and uselessly, swinging in mid-air.

"Thief!" An angry voice growled in his ear. The hand holding his neck shook him vigorously and Kurama cried out weakly in protest. It was getting hard to breathe.

"No," he managed to gasp out. He tried to reach for his yuki and summon his rose whip from his hair but was horrified to realise that his demonic energy was gone. There was something very very wrong with this scenario.

"The sentence for thievery is life imprisonment," the voice growled. Horror filled Kurama. He was entirely defenseless against this monster.

The hand tightened cruelly around Kurama's neck, long fingers cutting off his breathing. He gasped and choked as his vision tunneled, and then went black.

-0-

When he woke, Kurama was laying on a cold concrete floor. There were iron bars in front of him. The only light came from a lamp on the wall beyond the bars. It cast eerie shadows on the thick stone walls.

The cell was small and windowless. If Kurama stretched his arms out he could touch each of the walls at the same time. He experimentally tugged on the bars and was unsurprised to find that they were solid and strong. With the very limited tools at his disposal right now, there was no way he was getting out of here.

With a sigh, he settled against the wall furthest from the bars. His best option was to conserve his strength and hope that an opportunity for escape arose. He hoped he would be able to take advantage of it if such an opportunity came up.

At first Kurama tried to keep track of the time that passed but quickly realised it was futile. There was nothing to mark the passing minutes. He closed his eyes and managed to sleep for a while.

Kurama woke to the sound of boots thudding on the concrete floor. The lamp on the far wall spluttered out, plunging Kurama into darkness. He swallowed down his panic as a shadow deeper than the black of the room halted in front of the bars.

It stood there for several minutes. Kurama had the sense that he was being studied. He kept his breathing even, determined to remain calm. His green eyes remained locked on that dark shape. He was determined not to show any weakness.

Finally his captor spoke. "Will you not beg for your freedom?" It asked. It's voice was gravelly and hoarse. Kurama suspected from the sound of his voice that his captor was male.

He decided to remain silent. He didn't want to let his captor think that he was succeeding in rattling him.

After half a minute of silence his captor let out a derisive snort and strode away, his footsteps echoing off the walls. Kurama was left in the complete darkness and cold chill of his cell.

-0-

"Ah, hello?"

Kurama jerked upright from his prone position lying on the hard floor. His back protested the movement and he let out a groan. He had no idea how long he'd slept but it had to be a while. His stomach rumbled uncomfortably.

"Hello?" The voice came again, high-pitched and uncertain.

Kurama looked towards the bars and the room beyond. The lamp was alight again though Kurama could see no one standing there.

Puzzled, Kurama called softly, "Hello?" His voice echoed off the walls.

"Oh, good," the voice said. "You're awake. I was getting worried. I thought he might have hurt you."

The voice sounded as though it were coming from just beyond the bars but there was no one there.

"Where are you?" Kurama asked, moving closer to the bars to get a better look around the room.

"Right here in front of you," the voice answered.

"I can't see you," Kurama said, feeling frustrated.

"I imagine not," the voice said, sounding annoyed. "It's the curse. No one can see me."

"Curse?" Kurama asked, gripping the bars in front of him.

"Yes. The Beast, our Master, cursed everyone and trapped us in this castle. He keeps us here. We can't leave. Like you."

"I have no intention of spending the rest of my life in this cell," Kurama informed his visitor.

It (she?) laughed, the sound high. Kurama winced at the noise. "You don't have a choice," she said. "None of us do. You can't leave the castle. He'll hunt you down and eat your heart. But we can at least get you out of this cell."

Suddenly there was a creaking noise and the bars began to rise. Kurama quickly scrambled out under them, before they'd even risen waist high. He couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief as he straightened up.

"Thank you," he told his ghostly saviour. It was awkward speaking to an empty room.

He started as the lantern on the wall rose from it's holder and floated in mid-air.

"Follow me," the voice said. The lantern began to bounce away, down a dark corridor. Kurama cautiously followed it, maintaining a small distance between himself and the dancing flame. He was led through dark hall after dark hall, the corridors twisting and turning. His footsteps echoed off the walls. He was sure that he could hear his saviour's footsteps as well. They passed up two staircases. Kurama quickly became hopelessly lost, unable to recall the route.

"Is this place always so dark?" he asked the floating lantern.

"The Master prefers the dark," it said, turning left. The light bobbed out of Kurama's sight for a moment before Kurama turned the corner to see it continuing down the hall. It stopped at a door. The door creaked open, seemingly on it's own.

Kurama approached it and peered into the room. It was richly furnished. The window was covered by a heavy curtain that let in no light, if it was even daytime. Kurama had no idea.

The furniture was old-fashioned and the bed was a large four-poster. It looked luxurious and much more comfortable than the cold concrete floor. He stepped into the room, his boots sinking into plush deep red carpet.

"You can stay here," the voice said from the door. "I'll go get you some dinner. You must be starving."

The door started to close when Kurama spun. "Wait," he said. "What is your name?"

"Akiko," the voice said.

"My name is Kurama," he told her.

"It's nice to meet you, Kurama," Akiko said, "but I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Me, too," Kurama sighed. The door closed and Kurama turned back to his hopefully temporary accommodation.

Soft light lit the room from the chandelier on the ceiling. Kurama walked across the room to the closet and pulled it open. It was stuffed full with clothing. A quick examination told Kurama that the clothes would fit him, though they were old-fashioned, like everything else in this room.

He closed the closet door and went to the elaborate dresser. In the mirror he looked pale and his hair was coming loose from it's ponytail. A few leaves clung to the red strands and Kurama brushed them off. His neck was marred with bruises from the Beast's hand. His clothes were dirty and rumpled.

There was also a small basin in the room. Kurama turned the faucet to find that it ran with cool water. He washed his face with relief.

He went to the window and pushed aside the cream coloured curtain. He was disappointed to find that the window behind it was boarded up. He let the curtain fall back as there was a knock on the door.

Puzzled but relieved at the consideration, Kurama called, "Come in."

The door opened and a tray floated into the room, the delicious aroma wafting to Kurama's nose. His stomach rumbled.

"Here you go," Akiko's cheerful voice said. The tray settled onto the table and Kurama walked over, studying the contents of the tray.

He found it had soup, some sort of fish, vegetables and tea.

"Thank you," he said gratefully to Akiko, hoping that she was still present. He sat down and began to eat.

"Would you like me to brush your hair?" Akiko asked. "It's all tangled."

Kurama swallowed his mouthful before speaking. "That's all right," he said. "I'll take care of it later."

"Oh, it's no trouble," Akiko said. "I have nothing else to do."

A moment later he felt a hand sliding his hairband from his hair. Fingers ran gently through it, working loose the tangles and leaves stuck in it. Kurama sighed. He was reminded of when his mother occasionally brushed his hair. He really enjoyed it when someone else tended to his hair. It was one of the joys of having long hair.

He finished his dinner while Akiko brushed his hair. By the time he finished his food she had worked loose all of the knots and the brush slid easily through his hair.

"I'll run you a bath," Akiko said to Kurama when she saw that he'd finished his food. "Would you like to pick some clothes to change into?"

"Okay," Kurama said. "But, wait."

He rose and went to the dresser. He had noticed earlier that some ribbons rested in a box on the wooden surface along with some other hair decorations. Strange, as the clothes in the closet were for a male. He picked a green ribbon and turned around holding it out. "Can you put this on?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, that's a great idea!" Akiko exclaimed. She took the ribbon from his hand. Kurama watched in fascination as her invisible hand tied it to what he assumed was her wrist.

"Now I'll be able to see you, in a sense, even when you aren't carrying something," he said.

"Wonderful," Akiko said. "I'll have to tell the others."

Kurama briefly wondered how many others like her there were in this castle. Had he passed any of them on his journey to this room without even realising it? How did they keep track of each other?

"I'll go run your bath now," Akiko said. The green ribbon floated through the room to the door. Kurama watched the door open and then close. He could only assume that he was alone in the room now, unless more of the invisible inhabitants were here but choosing not to show themselves.

-0-

When Akiko returned Kurama was shown to a bathroom and a tub filled with steaming water. He requested to be left alone and Akiko respected his wishes. He hoped that the rest of the inhabitants were as respectful. Knowing that someone could be watching him without him being aware made him feel self-conscious and insecure.

Kurama felt better when he returned to his room, clean and in fresh clothes. The heat of the bathwater had eased some of his aches but the bed still looked very inviting. Akiko wished him goodnight and he collapsed gratefully onto the soft mattress. It felt as good as it looked. He curled up under the covers and fell asleep quickly.

-0-

Akiko woke Kurama in what he presumed was the morning. He had no way to tell. He washed his face and then followed Akiko through the dark halls to what she informed him was the dining room.

The dining room was a long room furnished with a long wooden table. Kurama felt it was obnoxiously large. He was sure it could seat more than fifty people, though except for himself and Akiko, the room was empty. At least, he thought it was empty. Who knew if invisible servants were lurking around?

"Take a seat," Akiko said. Kurama sat down on the nearest chair. Akiko left him.

Candles had been set along the middle of the table and Kurama watched the flame of the one in front of him flicker in the air as he waited. Shadows danced creepily along the walls.

It was when his breakfast was served that Kurama met another of the castle's inhabitants.

"Here you go, dearie," an elderly woman's voice said cheerfully as plates were placed in front of him, along with western utensils. Kurama searched for the source of the voice and saw a purple ribbon floating in the air, as though it were tied in someone's hair.

"I'm the cook, Kuri," she told him.

"It's nice to meet you," Kurama said automatically. "Where is Akiko?"

"She's in the kitchen talking to the others," Kuri told him. "She'll be back soon. Please enjoy your breakfast, dearie."

Kuri left the room and Kurama picked morosely at his food. Eating alone in this large room felt uncomfortable.

He dropped his fork when all the candles in the room went out. His back stiffened and he froze, a horrible suspicion churning in his gut.

"Why aren't you in the dungeon?" A familiar voice snarled from directly behind Kurama.

"Y-your servants let me out," Kurama stammered. He could feel the Beast's breath on his ear. He clenched his hands into fists on his lap.

For a moment the voice was silent. Kurama tried to keep his breathing steady as he waited for the Beast's response. Then the presence left his back.

THe Beast's voice rang out through the room, making Kurama jump. "When he finishes his breakfast bring him to me."

The Beast left and the candles popped back to life. Kurama slumped in the chair, releasing the breath he hadn't realised that he'd been holding.

"Oh, dear," Akiko's voice said softly from beside him. "I'm sorry, Kurama."

Sorry? Why? Kurama wondered. Numbly he picked at his remaining breakfast, pondering what would happen next.

-0-

Akiko took her time guiding Kurama through the halls. Kurama tried to engage her in conversation but she only answered him with short words. She sounded upset. Kurama gave up.

When Akiko stopped, her thin light from her candle showed that she stood in front of a heavy wooden door. She pushed it open and the candle waved in the air as she gestured for Kurama to enter.

"Good luck," she whispered to him as he passed through the doorway. The door thudded ominously shut behind him. The room beyond was completely dark. Kurama remained where he was, hesitant to move. He didn't want to trip over anything.

He yelled in protest when he was suddenly lifted from the floor. He was carried through the room and thrown onto something soft. A mattress, he realised. He felt a strong sense of dread building.

A weight settled onto him and Kurama panicked, trying to push the creature off him. He flailed uselessly at it. The Beast grabbed both his wrists and pinned them above his head. It tied his wrists to what had to be the headboard of the bed.

"Let me go," Kurama growled angrily as he continued to struggle, trying to throw the creature off him. One of the Beast's large hands fisted in his hair, yanking his head to the side. Kurama felt a sharp pain in his neck and he cried out.

He was helpless as the creature sucked on his blood. His struggles became weaker and weaker as he began to feel faint. The darkness felt as oppressive as the heavy weight on him. He finally slipped into unconsciousness.

-0-

He woke to the feeling of something wet wiping his face. He whimpered and tried to turn his face away. His neck really hurt.

"Shhh. It's all right now," Akiko's voice said soothingly. "He's gone. You're safe."

Kurama looked around himself to find that he was in his room, laying on his bed. There was a slight dip on the bed beside him, likely where Akiko was sitting. A cup floated towards him. Akiko held it to his lips and he sipped it gratefully. He still felt weak and dizzy.

Finally he croaked out, "What is he?"

"A vampire," Akiko said quietly. "Every now and then he feeds on one of us. I'm sorry, Kurama. I wish I could have done something."

Kurama privately doubted that she could have done anything. The longer he stayed in this place the more oppressive it felt. He had a strong suspicion that Akiko's Master had been feeding on more than his blood. He was certain that his life energy was depleted as well.

"Why don't you just leave?" he asked Akiko.

"It's not that simple," she said. "Some of us have tried in the past but he always catches us, no matter how secretive we are."

"Will I end up invisible like you?" Kurama asked, pushing himself up until he was propped against the pillows. He rubbed at his neck. He could feel several small scabbed-over wounds there.

"If you live long enough," Akiko said quietly.

"How often do new people show up?" Kurama continued.

There was a pause while Akiko presumably considered her answer. "I don't know," she finally admitted. "It's hard to keep track of days here. There are about a dozen of us here, though."

"I guess you don't know how long you've been here, then," Kurama surmised, disappointed.

"I'm afraid not," Akiko said. "I know I've been here longer than Kuri though."

That information wasn't helpful, Kurama thought. It was disturbing that time seemed to mean so little here. It threw him off-balance. He'd never realised how much he'd taken it for granted and relied on it. Or how much losing it would adversely affect him.

"Has anyone ever confronted the Master?" Kurama asked. "Tried to fight him?"

There was no hesitation in Akiko's voice this time. "Of course," she said. "He kills them." The statement was made with chilling bluntness.

Kurama frowned and Akiko seemed to think she'd been overly harsh because she said in a reassuring tone, "He'll get bored with you soon and move onto someone else. Don't worry."

Kurama was worried. He didn't want to end up as an invisible spirit. A shadow of himself. He was determined to find a way out of this predicament. Perhaps none of the others had succeeded because they were merely human?

"Akiko, have you ever seen this before?" he asked, tugging the amulet free from under his shirt.

"Yes," Akiko said. "Well, not in that form but I've seen the design. It's on the wall in the Master's chamber."

"You've seen his chamber in light?" Kurama demanded.

"Yes," she said. "I've cleaned it."

"What else is there?" Kurama asked eagerly. Perhaps the clue to ending this nightmare lay in the Beast's lair. "Is there anything that looks out of place or unusual?"

"Well… There is a rose in a glass container," Akiko said thoughtfully. "It's quite pretty. The Master said that I wasn't allowed to touch it."

Kurama laughed softly.

"What?" Akiko asked, puzzled.

"Have you ever heard of 'Beauty and the Beast'?" he asked her.

"No," she said. "What is it?"

"A story that my mother read to me when I was a child. A fairy tale," Kurama said. "It seems that your Master has twisted it to serve his own ends."

"Do you know how it ends?" Akiko asked, her tone hopeful.

"I think that in this case the ending is irrelevant," Kurama said. "I suspect this tale will end with much more bloodshed and the Beast will not survive it." There was a deadly promise in his voice.

"Kurama," Akiko said softly. "I think the Master made a serious mistake when he brought you here."

Kurama laughed again. She had no idea how right she was.

-0-

Kurama was determined not to waste any time. The next morning Akiko showed him to the dining hall again. She had confessed, with regret, that the Master had requested his presence once again after breakfast. Kurama was glad, though he hid that from Akiko. He had a plan. It wasn't a great plan, and there was a lot that could go wrong but he hoped it would work.

While eating, Kurama slipped the sharpest knife he could find into the waistband of his pants at the small of his back. It would be difficult for him to get at it but for now that would keep it hidden.

If Kuri or Akiko noticed the missing knife, neither of them said anything. After he'd finished eating Akiko again guided him through the dark halls to the Master's lair.

When the door closed behind him and the room was dark, Kurama slipped the knife from his back and held it ready. When the creature's hand closed around his arm Kurama brought the knife up and slashed at the creature's face.

It howled in pain and stumbled back. Kurama did not pause. He knew that he would never get another chance. He slashed and stabbed at the thing again and again, it's howls echoing off the walls. Even when it fell onto it's back, Kurama straddled it and kept stabbing mercilessly. The creature tried to fight back. It's sharp nails clawing at any part of Kurama that it could reach, leaving cuts along his arms and on his face. His clothes were also torn but Kurama refused to give in.

When it finally lay still underneath him, Kurama slowly stood. He heard the door creak open behind him and a rectangle of light formed on the floor. A wary glance over his shoulder showed that it was Akiko holding a lantern. Her green ribbon floated in the lantern light. On the floor, revealed by the lantern's light was a growing pool of crimson blood.

"Light the room," Kurama ordered Akiko. The lantern moved slowly into the room. Akiko kept to the walls as she lit lantern after lantern, bringing the room, and the grisly scene on the floor, into view.

Kurama looked over the body only long enough to ensure that the creature wouldn't be getting up just yet. He doubted it was dead. But he would settle for incapacitated right now.

Kurama could tell that before he had mutilated it, the figure had been male. Likely a very handsome male. Patches of very pale skin showed in the very few places that were clean of blood. The blood-stained hair was long, straight and dark. The facial features were currently unrecognizable and the clothes, slashed and bloody, were old fashioned.

Kurama himself was covered in blood. His arms and clothes felt sticky and wet. He knew it was on his face and hands as well.

He scanned the room. The bed was much like the one in his room, though this one had black sheets on it. Lanterns hung on the walls and there were no windows at all. Kurama suspected that they were deep inside the castle. On the far wall was the design of the rose Akiko had mentioned, etched deep into the stone's surface.

There was no time to waste. The rose Akiko had mentioned earlier stood on a table against the far wall, below the design and under a glass cover. Kurama walked over to it.

It was the most perfect red rose Kurama had ever seen. Kurama almost regretted what he had to do. Almost.

He heard a groan from behind him as his hand touched the cold glass of the cover.

"Kurama," Akiko squeaked nervously from just beside him. Kurama hadn't even realised that she was there. Her voice was full of terror.

Hastily Kurama lifted the cover off and grabbed the rose out of it's small vase. He tore the petals from it, tossing them carelessly aside.

He heard a howl from behind him as he pulled the last petal from the stem and let it fall. The world turned white around him.

-0-

The sound of birds woke Kurama. He was laying on the ground. As he sat up, dead leaves crunched beneath him. A glance around told him that he was back in the clearing where he'd found the amulet, though the sunlight around him was dimming. It was now late afternoon. Hours must have passed.

He touched his neck cautiously, also noticing that his hands were bare of any marks. His injuries had completely healed. Or they had never happened in the first place. He was dressed in the same clothes he'd been wearing before he'd been transported to that strange world and they were clean of blood.

The amulet. It was no longer around his neck. Kurama stood and searched the ground around him. Eventually he found it. It lay in two jagged pieces.

A shimmer caught his eye and Kurama looked up, thinking that his eye had caught a shaft of sunlight. But interposed against the backdrop of the forest trees he could see a glowing shape.

"Thank you, Kurama," a familiar voice said, before the glow faded away. Kurama felt a twinge of sadness. Akiko's soul was unlikely to be strong enough to make it to Spirit World, but at least she was now free, as were those who had also been trapped with her.

Kurama tore off a piece of cloth from his shirt. There was no way he was touching that amulet with his bare hands, even if it was broken. He rolled the shards up into the cloth and tucked them into his pocket.

He held his breath for a moment, wondering if something else would happen, but nothing did.

With an exhausted sigh he made his way back into the trees, hoping he could make it back to town before the sun set. He couldn't wait to offload this abominable thing to Koenma and go home.

-0-

The Spirit World prince gave Kurama a withering stare. The pieces of the amulet sat on the desk between them, where Kurama had just placed it.

"You broke it," he said accusingly. "I expected better of you, Kurama." He sat behind his desk in his toddler form, face scrunched up in displeasure.

Kurama wasn't sorry in the least. He was glad that the thing had broken. "And I expected to be informed that the artifact was haunted by a vampiric demon intent on devouring souls," he grumbled.

Koenma actually looked sheepish and uncomfortable. "Well…" he said nervously. He sucked hard on his pacifier.

Kurama shook his head. Koenma's secrecy really wasn't anything new, though it did annoy him. Spirit World was not known for transparency in its operations.

"I'm going home," he said finally. "Kindly don't call me for any more of these little retrieval missions."

Kurama turned and walked to the door.

"Wait!" Koenma called after him. "What about your report?"

Kurama didn't even pause in his steps as he let the door close behind him. Koenma would get his report when he was good and ready to give it. That certainly wouldn't be until after he'd had a long, hot bath and several platefuls of his mother's delicious cooking. Koenma would just have to live with it, Kurama thought ruthlessly.


	5. 154

Prompt #154: Later on in life, Kurama runs a small shop in demon world that grows incredibly rare plants. His Christmas plants are very special, quite coveted, and most dangerous.

-0-

Yusuke stepped into the shop to the sound of a small, bright bell ringing above his head. He wrinkled his nose at the overly-fragrant smell that permeated the air. It was so strong that Yusuke thought that it was actually sinking through his shirt and into the pores of his skin.

The interior of the shop was lit by a large chandelier hanging in the centre of the ceiling, framed by dark wooden beams. Tables had been placed in rows, potted plants of all colours set in neat lines. Yusuke was sure that if he measured the space between each pot, it would be identical for every gap.

Potted plants also sat beneath the tables, their vines sometimes spilling down the sides of the pot to creep across the floor like snakes.

Yusuke took another cautious step inside, careful not to step on the vines. As he looked down, he swore that one long green tendril lifted itself from the floor to wave at him. Yusuke shivered.

The approach of the proprietor of the store was heralded by soft footfalls on the wooden floor. A young man stepped into view around a large colourful… well, Yusuke wasn't sure what it was supposed to be. It looked like a ball made of multi-coloured popcorn perched on a stick. The question of whether or not it was edible entered Yusuke's mind but he quickly discarded the thought, deciding that it wouldn't be wise to take the chance.

Eyes as jade as the leaves of the plants he tended with such care, the youko Kurama greeted his old friend with a welcoming smile.

He wore a long-sleeved Oxford shirt with the sleeves rolled up and pressed brown slacks. His hair fell loose over his shoulders, a dark spray against the pale blue shirt.

"Yusuke," he said warmly. "I was not expecting you. Come in." He waved one slender hand in the air, beckoning his black-haired friend forward.

Seeing Kurama was disconcerting. He hadn't changed one iota from the last time Yusuke had seen him.

At Keiko's funeral.

Yusuke swallowed a lump that formed in his throat at the memory, fresh pain washing over him like the tide. It always came on like this, sudden and new, dragged from the depths by a stray thought or sight.

But he was learning to cope. Learning to move on.

The fox's face was unmarred by the decades that had passed, still young and beautiful. His hair was still the same rich, vibrant and untamed red that Yusuke remembered. Why Kurama had chosen to keep this small, fragile-looking form, even after returning to Demon World for good, was still a mystery to Yusuke.

Yusuke stepped forward, with a little more confidence. Surely now that Kurama was here, he could relax. The fox would warn him if he were about to lose a vital body part. Surely.

Kurama's smile broadened as Yusuke walked towards him, between two of the tables. His face was almost child-like in it's delight. He embraced Yusuke briefly before releasing him and stepping back.

Kurama smelled like his plants, Yusuke thought. Fragrant but there was a faint underlying scent of blood there as well. A reminder that this seemingly-frail, slender, long-limbed creature was not what he seemed at all. A wolf in sheep's clothing, as the humans said.

Kurama wore his humanity like a comfortable, worn coat, utterly content with it. Those demons who did not know him sneered at him but he just smiled that secretive, clever smile of his and held his silence.

And if those demons met a very untidy end in the near future? Well, Yusuke didn't know a thing about that. And he'd swear to that right up until the day he breathed his last breath of fetid Makai air.

"It's good to see you, Kurama," Yusuke said, his words ringing with honesty. A grin spread across his face. "You don't look a day over 90."

Kurama chuckled. "Perhaps it is my diet," he said, his eyes dancing. "Do you remember that saying, "an apple a day"?"

Yusuke knew that he was going to regret asking but he did it anyway. Kurama's dancing eyes reeled him in like a fish on the end of Kurama's hook. "Yeah?" he asked, inviting Kurama to continue.

"There is a particularly rare fruit that grows on the Plains of Torment," Kurama answered. "It is said that it only grows when fertilised with the blood and tears of young human maidens. This fruit is rumoured to keep one young and beautiful forever."

Yusuke studied Kurama's blithely open face, wondering if the fox was pulling his leg. Finally, he had to put the question on the table.

"You aren't serious, are you?" he asked.

Kurama laughed. "No," he said. "The Plains of Torment do exist, as does the fruit. But it does not grow with blood or tears. It is fertilised with the pus from a frog's wart."

Yusuke grimaced and gave Kurama's shoulder a light shove. "That's almost just as bad," he said, not knowing whether he should laugh or throw up his dinner.

Kurama's face broke out into a smile. "So, what brings you to this little corner of Demon World tonight?" he asked.

Yusuke noticed that there was a small green vine creeping out from beneath Kurama's curtain of red hair. As he watched, a bud sprouted, becoming a rose, soft and perfectly shaped. Kurama seemed oblivious to this event. Yusuke decided not to point it out.

"I, ah, was going back to Human World for the weekend," he said.

"To see the children?" Kurama asked curiously. "Though I suppose I should stop calling them children. They are grown by now, I am sure."

"Yeah," Yusuke agreed. "But, ah, I was hoping to get something to take back for them. For Christmas."

"Christmas?" Green eyes widened in surprise. "Yes, it is Christmas in Human World, isn't it? It is so easy to lose track of the Human World cycle."

Kurama turned towards the back of the store. Over his shoulder, he said, "I think I have just the thing."

The fox's slim form was swallowed up by darkness as he left Yusuke standing alone between the tables.

Yusuke stared curiously at the popcorn plant as he waited for Kurama to return. He was alarmed to realise that the plant appeared to have acquired a face. Tiny black buds formed eyes amidst the white. A curved red line of buds formed a smiling mouth. The entire effect left Yusuke with the impression of a painted clown's face, one of the terrifying ones found in horror movies. He took one large step away from it.

Was it his imagination or did the smile widen?

A vine tugged on his ankle and Yusuke grabbed onto the edge of the nearest table in order to steady himself as he shook his foot, trying to dislodge the vine. As if it were mocking him, a bud quickly formed on the vine, opening to become a bright, cheery yellow flower.

Yusuke's breath hitched in his lungs. If he had a heart, it would be beating like the hoofs of a champion racehorse right now.

But he was the lord of Tourin, damn it. No meagre plant was going to get the better of him.

No, not at all.

"Ah, Kurama?" Yusuke inquired, struggling to keep his growing anxiety out of his voice. He was met with a cold silence that caused his anxiety to spike into panic.

The popcorn plant now seemed to be laughing at him, the mouth gaping wide. The vine around his ankle tightened like the strangling coils of a python.

"Enough," said a plant with green, white and red fluffy flowers that had appeared before him.

The vine retracted, the yellow flower's petals folding in tight as if it were sheepish. The mouth on the popcorn plant drooped into a disappointed frown.

Yusuke breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned against the table. "Thanks," he told the plant.

Kurama's green eyes slid into view through the round blooms of the plant he held.

"My apologies," he said. "They sometimes like to tease my customers."

"Ah, yeah," Yusuke said. He was certain that the vine had more than teasing in mind. He could tell from how his ankle ached that it was sure to be bruised from the tight constriction of the vine.

Kurama set the plant he was carrying down on the table, beside the popcorn plant. Yusuke glowered at the still-frowning ball of flowers before turning his attention to Kurama's new plant.

"What is this?" he asked, careful not to touch it, even as he wondered if the flower petals felt as soft as they looked.

"It is a Christmas plant," Kurama said with a proud smile. "A new variety that I created a few years ago. It is a very popular gift."

That, there, was a warning, Yusuke was sure. Any plant that was popular among demons was not as harmless as it appeared to be.

Kurama lovingly stroked one of the flowers with his index finger. The flower seemed to arch beneath his touch, the petals spreading further apart. Yusuke's eyebrows raised as he saw that, in the core of the plant was a small black, oily-looking liquid.

Kurama dipped his finger into the liquid and held it up towards Yusuke's mouth. "Taste it," he said.

Nervously, Yusuke's tongue flicked out to taste the sticky substance coating the tip of Kurama's finger. He trusted the fox implicitly. Kurama would never give him poison, he was certain.

Yusuke's eyes widened as his tongue fizzled with the sweet taste. Kurama drew his finger back and sucked on it as he watched Yusuke's face.

"Good, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah," Yusuke agreed. "It tastes like candy."

Kurama nodded. "But, a word of caution," he said. "You must never water this plant, nor allow rain to fall on it."

"Why?" Yusuke asked. He licked his lips, seeking more of the sweet substance. There was precious little of it left.

"If this plant ever makes contact with water, then it will undergo a rather disturbing metamorphosis," Kurama said. "It will grow rapidly until it ensnares the nearest living, sentient creature. Then it will suck all of the happiness out of them until they die of despair."

"Ah, what?" Yusuke asked uncertainly. Was this seriously the plant that Kurama was recommending as a present for his children and grand-children? He suddenly wasn't so sure that this was a good idea.

Kurama's smile was beatific. It made Yusuke want to cower underneath his bed. "I assure you, it is perfectly safe," he said. "As long as you keep it away from water."

"I think I'll, ah, take it," Yusuke said. For himself, he thought. That sweet nectar still made his tastebuds buzz with pleasure.

"Excellent," Kurama said, a broad smile crossing his face. "That will be 200 hōseki."

"What!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Can't I get a discount or something?"

Kurama's smile was as ruthless as the grim reaper's as he answered. "I am afraid not," he said. "This is a business, after all."

Yusuke sullenly paid the exorbitant price the fox had requested. After everything Kurama had done for him in the past, he supposed that it was the least he could do in return. He'd always thought that Kurama would make a good businessman.


	6. 177

#177: Shiori spends the day contemplating what to get her son for his 11th birthday.

—

Shiori tensed as she heard the footsteps coming softly down the stairs. She turned, plate in hand, to see her son step into the kitchen. Green eyes studied her with detached interest.

"Good morning, Shuichi," she said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." The word was curt. Her son did not wish her good morning. Shiori set the plate in front of him. He assessed the contents of the plate before raising his eyes to hers again. Where had that emerald green colour come from? Certainly not her side of the family.

"Pancakes?" he asked with a frown.

"You like pancakes, don't you, Shuichi?" Shiori had an urge to ruffle her son's short red hair but she knew that he wouldn't appreciate the gesture so she kept her hands by her side.

"Yes, but…"

Pancakes were Shuichi's favourite and she usually only cooked them on special occasions. No doubt Shuichi was wondering what prompted this.

"My birthday is not until next week," Shuichi continued, his pretty face scrunched up in confusion.

"I know," Shiori said. "There's no reason, really. Can't I just cook my son's favourite breakfast every now and then? Do I need to have a reason?"

Shuichi's frown deepened. Shiori sighed. It was a concept that her son had never truly understood. Everything had to have an explanation. A cause.

Or a catch.

Shiori turned away, leaving her son to his meal. She began to wash up the pan.

"Have you thought about what you want to do for your birthday?" she asked him as she scrubbed the pan.

"I don't care," Shuichi said, after a moment of silence.

"Perhaps you could invite some of your classmates over?" Shiori suggested. That was what most children Shuichi's age did, she knew. What child didn't like a party?

Hers, apparently.

"No," Shuichi said, in a tone that indicated that the matter was not up for further discussion.

"There must be something you want to do," Shiori pressed. "Is there somewhere you want to go?"

The pause was a lot longer this time. "Perhaps… the park?" Shuichi suggested.

"Are you sure?" Shiori asked. It was a simple request but they went to the park several times a month. "Don't you want to go somewhere special?"

"No. Just the park," Shuichi said. He turned his attention back to his pancakes. Shiori knew that his mind was made up, and no amount of pushing on her part would change it.

She'd been hoping that Shuichi's answer to the question would give her some kind of idea of what to give her son for his birthday but she was still drawing a blank.

For all his life, Shuichi had received his presents with a polite, vague smile. Nothing had ever made his eyes light up with joy. Shiori was determined to change that.

But Shuichi was such a strange boy. Not like the other children at all. Even his reaction to a surprise breakfast of pancakes consisted of puzzlement, not excitement.

Shuichi finished his pancakes and took his plate to the sink. He began washing it up without even acknowledging Shiori's presence.

One week. She had one week to decide. To find something that Shuichi would treasure. Something that her son would find as precious as she found him.

AN: This is short but I thought that it was still worth posting. I had the intention of going further with it but never did. Nonetheless, it's fun to explore Kurama and Shiori's relationship. There are hints in the series that he was a difficult child but that's something that we never actually see.


End file.
